


Operation Runway

by Iloveadabarba



Series: Barisi One-Shots [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveadabarba/pseuds/Iloveadabarba
Summary: Rafael and Liv attend a fashion show as part of a case. There is a surprise for Rafael on the runway.





	Operation Runway

Rafael had been left out of the loop on the current case SVU was working. He had been tied up in court with a perp who kept changing his plea angling for a better deal. All Rafael knew was a couple of days ago Sonny left for work in the morning and didn’t come home that night. Liv had graciously called him that evening informing him his boyfriend would be working undercover the next few days. 

He hated when Sonny was undercover. He missed having his boyfriend to curl up with at the end of a hard day. Sonny was not only sympathetic to Rafael’s troubles but his vast knowledge as a SVU Detective and lawyer often gave Rafael the perfect person to rant to. 

Rafael had never lived with a partner before and Sonny made sure to spoil him at every turn. Sonny loved cooking for them. Breakfast would be prepared before Rafael was fully awake. Dinner would be cooked together while they talked about their day. In truth Rafael would probably starve if Sonny were gone too long. 

After three days of Sonny being gone, Liv invited Rafael out with her to catch him up on the case.  
He was surprised to hear they were going to a fashion show in Lower Manhattan. 

A young male model had come reluctantly to the precinct a few days ago with his parents. The sixteen year old was adamant that his parents were blowing things out of proportion. He had been in a fitting with the designer’s assistant and the assistant had touched him differently than other designers he had worked with previously. When he described the fitting to his parents they marched him straight down to SVU. The model thought it wasn’t a big deal but SVU was ready to investigate. Several of the designer's female models had complained about the assistant in the past but no one had filed charges. 

Liv explained that this young model would be walking in the show they were going to. When Rafael walked into the space he was in awe at the spectacle of the space and the seats they had gotten. The models’ parents had insisted they take their front row seats. The runway was long and they were seated at the midway point.

“I don’t understand why we have to be here.” he murmured to Liv who looked more interested in a fashion show then he would have expected. Rafael loved fashion, Sonny had teased him about his fashion obsession once when he caught Rafael watching the live feed of one of his favorite designers while working on paperwork. 

“If anything was to happen, it would be backstage before or after the show.” he declared.

Liv placed her hand on his knee, “I do have detectives to investigate.” 

“So we are what, joining the kids’ fanclub?” 

“Don’t act like you aren’t excited.” Liv teased. 

“Maybe.” He admitted. Sonny had told him once that they should go to Milan one day and see the shows in person. It was a dream they talked about when things became overwhelming. 

Rafael felt guilty he was here without Sonny. He could picture Sonny sitting with a his leg bouncing and joyful expression. He would definitely have to make it up to his boyfriend. 

The lights dimmed and the thumping music began to play. The models began to enter in military inspired outfits. The models were all tall, slender, attractive and carried themselves with lots of confidence. Being so close allowed Rafael to enjoy the details on the clothing he couldn't enjoy when watching online. He felt Liv nudge him in the side. 

“Don’t stare too long or I’ll tell Sonny.” she whispered. 

“I was looking at the buttons.” He glared. He turned back to the runway and saw a stunning young man turn the corner. The makeup and styling made him look like he was in his twenties but Rafael suspected it was the underaged model. 

“Is that our young man?” 

Liv nodded.

As the music changed the next model turned the corner and Rafael felt his stomach flip. The next guy looked like a pirate version of Sonny. He was long and lanky. He was wearing a black outfit with tight leather pants, knee high boots, and a shirt with a deep vee that exposed a smooth, waxed chest. His hair was colored darker than Sonny’s, styled loose with a thin red bandana that kept it from falling in his eyes. There was no mistaking Sonny's eyes that were accentuated by black eye liner. Sonny and the kid passed each other on the runway at the midway point as Sonny continued towards the end.

“Your mouth is open.” 

Rafael ignored Liv’s teasing to watch the perfect way his usually clumsy boyfriend navigated the runway. When he posed at the end, Rafael could barely breathe. Sonny was absolutely beautiful. He suddenly felt extremely warm all over. 

Rafael had never seemed Sonny so composed. As Sonny made his final turn he found Liv and Rafael in the crowd. He winked at Rafael, which only his Sonny would do. 

After the show Liv and Rafael slowly made their way backstage, trying to push through the audience members who were standing around talking. 

“NYPD!!” Several shouts from backstage caused Liv to break away from him and run backstage, pushing her way through the sea of people. 

Rafael followed the commotion till he saw Liv handcuffing the accused assistant. He saw Sonny on the floor with the young model. The kid was sobbing into Sonny chest, clutching onto the vee of Sonny's shirt. His clothes was in disarray, makeup smudged and Rafael could see finger shaped bruises forming on the boy’s neck. 

“I’m sorry. I should have been there. I should have stopped him sooner.” Sonny had one hand on the kid's back and the other laced through his hair. 

Rafael hadn’t noticed Fin and Amanda’s arrival until he saw them with the assistant and Liv approached him.

“He grabbed him when Sonny was still on the runway. Sonny realised something was wrong when he got off the runway and couldn't find him. He found them in a dressing room, the guy was choking the poor kid to keep him quiet. Luckily it didn’t go too far but any assault is traumatizing.” 

Rafael could tell Sonny blamed himself by his expression as he held the young sobbing boy. But the young model wouldn’t let Sonny take responsibility. 

“No, Sonny. You saved me. Thank you.” he hiccupped through the tears.

Rafael decided not to hang around. He and Liv went back to the precinct to start on charges and the arraignment. Sonny had chosen to accompany the young model to the hospital while he was being checked out. Rafael saw how clingy the kid had been and was glad he had the support of his parents and Sonny.

He went home to wait after the interrogation and booking. Amanda had not gone easy on the man and he admitted to assaulting the young model and assaulting four other models. He hoped that Sonny would be home tonight. He kept his phone on his nightstand with the ringer set loudly, just in case Sonny texted him. He didn’t hear Sonny come in until the bedroom door was opened. His hair was still colored black but the makeup had been washed off and he was wearing an NYPD t-shirt and sweats. 

“Rafi? You still awake.” 

Rafael sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

“Keeping the hair?” he inquired. 

“Well, they told me it would wash out in a few days.” 

Sonny continued into the bedroom, holding several bags. Sonny put down the bags and walked over to the bed. He removed the covers Rafael had over him and forced him to scoot over. Sonny wrapped his left arm around Rafael's middle and snuggled into his chest.

“Did you enjoy the runway show?” 

“You know I did.” he smirked. Sonny picked his head up from Rafael's chest and placed a soft kiss on Rafael’s lips. Rafael leaned over Sonny and pinned to the bed with his hands on Sonny's shoulders. Both laughed as Sonny failed to push Rafael off.

“Guess what?” Sonny asked, allowing himself to be pinned underneath Rafael. 

“What??” Rafael murmured, placing kisses on his boyfriend’s neck and slipping his hands under Sonny’s t-shirt. 

“They let me keep the clothes and the boots.”

Rafael groaned and bit Sonny's neck in response. 

“Por favor, Rafael.” Sonny moaned. 

Rafael pulled away and looked at his gorgeous, perfect boyfriend.

“And...you aren’t wearing them now because…” 

Sonny laughed, “Well, let me up!”

Rafael complied, eagerly, allowing Sonny to get up..

“Maybe just the boots?” Rafael smirked. He couldn’t wait to enjoy his own personal runway show. Who needed Milan anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Barisi one-shots I have been posting on tumblr.
> 
> Basically just writing practice using my favorite couple.


End file.
